Crystal Jewels (TV Series)
|animator = Garuko Joshida (1992–2004) Hidoshi Shayama (2004–present)|producer = Nami Nyomo (1992–2004) Satoshi Aoi (2004–2012) Ken Renni (2012–2019) Hideki Miyazaki (2019–present)|runtime = 24 minutes 25-30 minutes (Japanese)|company = Team Kaiba (1993-2000) Team Rushun (2000-2008) Team Maiku (2008-2012) LDC Team (2012- present) |distributor = TyataTV Company|network = TyataTV|original_run = November 13, 1992 — present|preceded = Crystal Jewels: Adventures of Crystal Monsters|spinoffs_relatedshows = |picture_format = 480i (1992–2016) 1080i (HDTV) (2016–present)|audio_format = Stereo (1992–1994) Dolby Surround 2.0 (1994–2012) Dolby Digital (2012-present)|creator = Maruko Jinko}} in Japan, is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the basically Crystal Jewels video games, which literally is fairly significant. Crystal Jewels, which mostly has been adapted for the actual international television markets, concurrently airing in 98 countries worldwide, showing how in Japan, for the most part is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the actually Crystal Jewels video games, or so they for all intents and purposes thought. It actually is based on GameGuys's kind of Crystal Jewels video game series and actually is a part of the Crystal Jewels franchise in a subtle way. The series provides of 8 series and 31 movies, which generally is in 31 seasons (1 movie in 1 season), splitten up based on taking place based on the video games: Original series, Beyonds, Brawler's Quest, Next Quest, Mental Consions, Souls of Legends, and Garnet and Turquoise series, which actually is quite significant. The first 11 seasons of the show used cel animation and the twelfth season was digitally animated as opposed to cel animation, starting with the episode "Revealable Map". There definitely are kind of several very special of the series, definitely further showing how there particularly are sort of several for all intents and purposes special of the series in a subtle way. The each seasons contains 60 episodes, including some side story series, for all intents and purposes big way. In Go!Go!SuperBattle!, the character, Koumisa Chuko, kind of is a character based on the video game character, Kouchu, so the series specifically have produced very other series kind of such as for all intents and purposes Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures , aired in 2004-05 in a very major way. His anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako, actually was borrowed of his name and reassembled the letters, demonstrating that in Japan, mostly is a for all intents and purposes Japanese anime television series, adapted from the for all intents and purposes Crystal Jewels video games in a generally major way. These anime series mostly are accompanied by spin-off programming, consisting of generally Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures and actually Crystal Jewels Zenerations, kind of further showing how the series specifically have produced pretty other series basically such as Crystal Jewels Z: Uranium and Neptunic Skies , aired in 2001-05, sort of contrary to popular belief. The anime series basically is largely credited to having allowed for anime to mostly become kind of more popular and for all intents and purposes familiar around the world, especially in the United States, which is fairly significant, as well as being credited with allowing the game series to essentially reach very such a degree of popularity, and vice versa, which literally is quite significant. Plot Crystal Jewels :Main article: List of Crystal Jewels anime characters Kouchu starts his journey at age 9 in Justpip Town, believing himself as a crystal bralwer. Kouchu went out and professor Shari gave kouchu the Roaracryst. Their first battle was with Sakuro Himesho, another 9-year old who stole all the Crystal Monsters from the lab and they are returned and stopped the Furious Five, an evil organization contains Julia, Kathern, Genuan, Hiyon and Katie. Kouchu meet new friends like Shauna Genga (Shanji in the Japanese version), a 9-year old girl) and now Sakuro. While on his journey, he met Marcy Kimensho a 13-year old, and her Marukas, which is now a crystal brawler who made all the brawlers' Crystal Monsters faints. He met Dustin Withness, who lost in the gym, and after he heals, he trains Kouchu for his second gym badge. Kouchu was sent a message to get to the Jarbon Islands, and was drowned in the boat thanks to the hole in th boat, Kouchu and Shauna and Sakuro uses water types to surf to Jarbon Islands. When the crew arrives there, Kouchu explores the islands, which to battle trainers and their battle bases, and Kouchu meets Professor Shari and her daughter, Samantha Shari, and Kouchu and Samantha battled. Kouchu learned that Samantha is a part of the Jarbon Island League. Crystal Jewels 3 Farko Arc Kouchu and his friends made his way to Farko, Then, Marcy appeared again and they battled. After losing to Marcy again, Kouchu, Shauna and Sakuro, went to the adventure to explore the Farko region. Kouchu encounters a Mooselette again, and it is able to catch it. After two days, Kouchu went to the Farko Plateu and competes in the Farko league. He lost 1 match and got Top 16. Kouchu then went on the boat with his friends to Orbon. But the boat was sanking due to the unknown move. The boat was saved by Whooshfish, and the boat got on shore. Crystal Jewels Advanced Adventures One year later, Kouchu and his friends went on the Orbon region, and met a new brawler named Emma Gorajin (Hirodana in Japanese version), a 9-year old. She is unable to start her journey by his dad saying she's a young girl. While Emma's crying, Kouchu told her dad about what being a Crystal Brawler is. Her dad was happy for Emma. When she stopped crying, She is able to start her journey with Kouchu and his friends. He meets new rivals like Bob (Kaguna in Japanese), and Crystal Dude (Ayashin in Japanese), and Sidekick Boy (known as Stephan, Shun in Japanese). Kouchu then encounters the Plazma Five, and he and his friends dress up in a Plazma Five disguise. As Plazma Five, Kouchu met the real Plazma Five, and they were able to trust them. Once their outfits looks crooked because of the earthquake, Kouchu revealed his true identity, and his friends too. Plazma Five realized that they are Crystal Brawlers, and they were defeated. After the Plazma Five problem, Kouchu earned his fourth gym badge in Sariken City. Kouchu then realized Marcy appeared in the Orbon region to have a vacation villa there, but to earn badges instead. Kouchu later meets agents like Arthur Light (Amorikun in Japanese), and Elizabeth Yorki (Shashi in Japanese), and Garica Coni (Nakanini in Japanese). Crystal Jewels No Quitting!! Two years later, Kouchu got to the Oregon Region and come to meet up with his friends there. In their adventure in the Oregon region, they met up with Noah Kimesha (Shinoshan in Japanese version) and Sarah Kimesha (Kimeka in the Japanese version), the two siblings of the Tuntwink Town Noah and Sarah's Crystal Monster was captured by the Furious Five, and Kouchu saves them, and Noah and Sarah joined him on his journey. He caught some crystal monsters in this region, which his first one is Talap, and most of the time, it walks out of the crystal ball and travels with Kouchu. He met Dan, and was able to travel with him to Dandfordon, too. Dan travels with Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, Noah, and Sarah to the final round of the Oregon cup, which Kouchu and Dan won one final round. It is time for the crew to seperate and say goodbye for now, so Kouchu and Roaracryst got caught up with the Furious Five again, but then, Dan have saved him, and Dan decided to go to Dandfordon too. Two years later, Kouchu was still in Jarbon changing his hair style and wore his new clothes. Crystal Jewels Mega Companions Kochu then went to the airport with the crew. Kouchu and the crew was coming to the Dandfordon Region and was ready for more badges. He then met Steven Jakoshu (Akungigi in Japanese version), a 9-year old Crystal Brawler. Steven joins Kouchu because he was impressed by how careful Kouchu was to his weak Crystal Monster. Kouchu went back to Justpip Town before he goes to Daro. Crystal Jewels Super! Of Life! Kouchu and his friends went to the Daro region and befriended Daisy, his rival-friend, and told him she was a part of the Daro league. Kouchu then got to Shari's lab and he was given a New CrystalDex. Kouchu lost his soul in the Devil Jin power and suck it in Koukuro bot, then, when it was destroyed, Kouchu's soul returned. Kouchu then competes in the Tower of Life to get to Natalie. All the stones are collected and Kouchu is ready for Natalie Crystal Jewels Garnet and Turquoise Kouchu and his friends are sailing to Natalie, but in the middle of the problem in the arc of getting to Natalie. Finally they got to Natalie, they met a brawler Akura (Fugifugi in Japanese version), and Kouchu caught his first Crystal Monster:Noroth, and he met Aroku, Garnet, Turquoise and his sister, Asuna, which Kouchu is known to be best friends to. Marcy decided to create little minions called the "Chetta Girls" to do bad stuff in order for the Marukas to suceed. Then later in the series, Kouchu met siblings Alan (Nachiro in Japanese) and Mahuna (Ashungina in Japanese). Later in the season, Kouchu was given a Rottobigin from the famous scientist, Dr.Max, Kouchu's science idol. Kouchu then met Ichigo, and after saving her, he promised to date her one day. Kouchu met his Crystal Monsters that was with Professor Shari, and plays with them. They teamed up to defeat HER because they drowned the Natalie Fury. Kouchu and his friends were on their way to Orb Island. They discovered Amethystim, and Roaracryst was able to find garnets, turquoises, and amethysts around the lair of Twogarnetisim and Twoturquoistisim. But he was attacked and he, Kouchu, Shauna, Sakuro, Emma, Noah, Sarah, Steven, Akura, Mahuna, and Alan fell in the Orb Five's traps to harm them. The crew finally met Amethysim, but there was a big destruction, and once the Cheetah Girls combine all three Crystal Monsters into one, with Parcc involved, the Crystal Monster turns into a steel creature. Roaracryst and the team teams up with the Marukas once again to get the card from the CrystalInvestor. In the following episode, Roaracryst and the team starts to fight one of the steel creature's henchmen. Due to the electric cars and shuriken card being exposed by Devil Jin and/or Puppet Sakuro, Roaracryst and Crystal Monsters are caught by Tyro, a evil scientist who created the steel monster and his plans is to conquer all the Crystal Monsters Kouchu sets himself free, and defeated the monster and saves the world. They say goodbye to Asuka, Tetsu, Alica, Asuma, Aroku, and Turquoise because Asuka is going to Farko to enter the league champs and Alica and Tetsu is going to get married in the Oregon region, and Asuna is going to Farko, and Alan and Mahuna went to pick a starter Crystal Monsters. Kouchu went back to Justpip Town to spend time with his family and friends before he goes to the Moona region. His mother received the package from Professor Shari for Kouchu, stating that Professor Shari is curious. Crystal Jewels Moon Blade Now a matured adult, Kouchu turns 20 and went to Moona region with his friends. One of Professor Shari's professor companion, Professor Kusaiku took her place and work on research for Crystal Monsters. Kouchu went to explore the Moona region. First going to the Moona Center, Kouchu meets his friends and Ichigo, then a 20 year old named Shu, a Crystal Jewels researcher. He became Kouchu's companion to discover more Crystal Monsters. Kouchu registered for Moona, responding in his BrawlerStats that Kouchu is Level 1, and Kouchu didnt need to earn medals- but to earn different types of tokens and level up in order to challenge the Level 100 League Challenge then, Ichigo joins him. Kouchu have beenparticipating in challenges, and met Moskust, a star of the Moona League. In the series, Kouchu have met a crew of rivals: a loyal Asobi, a fun-loving, young Rinata, A crystal-brawling-loving Paruno, Picture-taking Bonica, Old, mature Renora, the smart Isabea, a brave, serious Rian, bad Bio, and the eating Eatario. Kouchu and the crew have met an all-star champion, Taroku, and all the Crystal Monsters in the Moona’s star films. Kouchu and Roaracryst have been dragged to be on TV as talk-show guests. But however, things goes awry once when Cheetah Girls returns with their Marukas, and the film is saved by U, an pedestrian and musician in the Moona region. In Moona, the journey cannot be easy for the brawlers when they met an scary alien called Groan, which steps in its evil side of scaring people. Z arrives in the Crystal World for the Crystal Balls and Kouchu makes a risk of saving his friends when they think that he's dead. He went to Iccryst land to look for the Moons while Shari plan to get him back. From IM Planet adventures to Slavery, Kouchu and co overcome those situations. After that, Groan have vanished. Later, the heroes were chased out of the Crystal World with the Universe machine to the Sun Islands, where the aggressive teacher forces them to become the Sun Stadium Crew to save Moons. While so, they were chased again to New Sunland, only to discover their beloved world is already destroyed. In order to bring back population, they have to defeat guardians of the Moon Rings. Media TV Series List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 1-12) List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 13-24) List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 25-current) The current series being brocasted is Crystal Jewels Moon Blade, so there is no confirmation when Season 32 is gonna air. Movies :Main article:List of Crystal Jewels Films During each season of the main series, a Crystal Jewels Films (クリスタルジュエルの映画 Kurisutarujueru no eiga, )starring the main characters from the TV series has been released. There have been 31 movies and two feature-length TV broadcasts (the first of which was released outside Japan as a direct-to-video movie titled Crystal Jewels Thundrai Legends. The plot of every movie has involved an encounter with Crystal Monsters, although some may not conform to a strict definition of the word. The movies are also used to promote new Crystal Jewels that appear in the game and series. Air production The seasons of the TV series have been separated into DVDs. Each seasons have 5 DVD (12 episodes in each DVD). The budget for the DVD is $1.99 each (from the original series to Brawler's Quest), then it was $2.79 each (Next Quest and up). The TV series aired in 40 countries worldwide in 37 languagesCrystal Jewels aired in 37 languages. Posters were hanged because people could be advertised by the upcoming series. The TVJapan inspired the video games raking their place. Some episodes have been banned and replaced (with an exception of the rest of the countries) in the US. Crystal Jewels is brocasted in Japan daily at 9:00pmCrystal Jewels:9:00 am, and brocasted by Japan's main broadcasters (All-Nippon News Network, Fuji Network System, Nippon Television Network System) on their local affiliates as well as on private satellite and cablenetworks on various delays. Production in Japan is handled by TV Tokyo,Medianet (formerly Softx), and ShoPro. The latest series, Crystal Jewels Moon Blade was released in February 19, 2018 in Japan.Crystal Jewels Moon Blade The DVDs were released as volumes. The first DVD released on February 1997 in the US (May 25, 1996 in Japan). Internationally, The Crystal Jewels Company International handles production and distribution of the anime, with DuArt Film and Video. The anime currently airs in 93 different countries. New episodes are first broadcast on American cable channel AnimeCableTV Show brings a new home. Noted January 2018, to which the channel also has the airing rights to the previous episodes and the films in the US. The AnimeCable channels for the UK and Ireland (also handled by TVZ and Skytype) and continental Europe handle broadcasting throughout Europe. Besides JunkTV it also airs in Germany on Nickelodeon and SoupNet, in Belgium onvtmKzoom and Kadet. In Canada, the series has aired on YellTV for over 16 years. Partway through , in 2014, it moved to Talkevee. SubBubTV banned the show from its cable because of its complaints about homosexuality in the show but the show isn't queer. In Australia, Crystal Jewels were brocasted on Nickelodeon from 1995 thru 2008. It also brocasted on Disney XD in 2009. When the series started its broadcast in the United States, which is in April 6, 1993, it was licensed by LogicKids, produced by its production and the first episode was syndicated by The Summit Media Group The show was syndicated until being moved to the YellTV block on YellBell in May 1993. The series was dubbed in Canada in 1995, but only 52 episodes have been released because the dub was canceled for unknown reasons. The series was then redubbed in Canada by the Indigo Dub in the late 1997, however, it was closed in the late 2000 after the dub contains some controversy, but only completed the Original Series. Then, the series was once again redubbed by Dubhub in 2003, and it stopped after 26 episodes while it continues in Australia. In the thirteenth season, after The branding went defunct, Crystal Jewels's production was taken over by The Crystal Jewels Team and TAJ Productions7. American channel JunkTV aired the series until the end of the Garnet and Turquoise series. Since then, the Moon Blade anime series and repeats of the series and movies air on AnimeCable and the network's app has most seasons. The series has again redubbed in 2006 and have ended in 2017 when the company went bankrupt The anime is available on Netflix in 216 regions and countries with different dubs and subtitles, all countries have at least English audio.English Dubs in all episodes It is also available on Hulu in the United States and Japan, andAmazon Video in the United States, United Kingdom, Japan, Germany, and Austria. It is also available through the Crystal Jewels TV app for iOS, Android, and Amazon Kindle Fire. The episodes also recorded on YouTube and DailyMotion Controversies Some episodes generally have been banned kind of due to some adult content in a sort of major way. Cut scenes includes fairly deadly scenes, for all intents and purposes strong language, really mature violence, etc in a for all intents and purposes big way. Kiss scenes essentially have been also cutted until the characters could for all intents and purposes be shown kissing in a actually big way. Authors and/or artists essentially have created erotic basically Crystal Jewels Doujinshi, and fanon ones in a particularly major way. Fans of the basically Crystal Jewels series for the most part have created thousands+ of fanarts, and fan animes/cartoons parody, fairly further showing how for all intents and purposes cut scenes includes pretty deadly scenes, generally strong language, generally mature violence, etc, which definitely is fairly significant. Austrailia cancelled the series in 2005 and reran it as Crystal Jewels the Arc. The banned episodes were controversial, though some of them were brought back to television. Making items of kind of Crystal Jewels influence fans to like really Crystal Jewels more, demonstrating how some episodes actually have been banned for all intents and purposes due to some adult content, or so they for all intents and purposes thought. The critical reception literally was we don’t literally know if pretty Crystal Jewels Moon Blade essentially is going to air in Japan or not in a particularly big way. The poster for all intents and purposes said it would literally be released on February 19, 2018, along with the movie, very Crystal Jewels 25th for all intents and purposes is gonna release around 2018, demonstrating that authors and/or artists specifically have created erotic very Crystal Jewels Doujinshi, and fanon ones, or so they actually thought. On January 10, 2018, the Garnet, Turquoise, and Amethyst episode faced controversy from fans when Kouchu and Rottobigin mastered a "Mega-Move" to Tyro's Crystal Monsters, which Kouchu mastered the big move, "Z-Riken Fury XYZ", which Kouchu's Rottobigin was powerful than any Crystal Monster, and even powerful than Kouchu's Kouchubot, the robot version of Kouchu. The ShanonX company argued that "Rottobigin should be banned from the anime" because they think it is too powerful it almost explodes the Natalie Region with the intense blow. On all TV Database the episode became the most shocking rate of episodes of the entire anime. See also *''List of Crystal Jewels characters (TBA) *''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 1-12)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 13-24)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels episodes (Season 25-current)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels theme songs'' *''Crystal Jewels'' *''Crystal Jewels (manga)'' *''List of Crystal Jewels anime characters'' Reference #1 Need More Time? Read These Tips To Eliminate CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #2 The Lazy Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #3 Remarkable Website - CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Will Help You Get There #4 Some People Excel At CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW And Some Don't - Which One Are You? #5 The Death Of CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW And How To Avoid It #6 9 Ridiculous Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #7 Warning: These 9 Mistakes Will Destroy Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #8 Why CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Is The Only Skill You Really Need #9 5 Surefire Ways CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Will Drive Your Business Into The Ground #10 This Study Will Perfect Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW: Read Or Miss Out #11 The Hidden Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #12 Stop Wasting Time And Start CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #13 Succeed With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW In 24 Hours #14 7 Rules About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Meant To Be Broken #15 How To Sell CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #16 4 Ways You Can Grow Your Creativity Using CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #17 3 CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Secrets You Never Knew #18 If You Do Not (Do)CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Now, You Will Hate Yourself Later #19 What Is CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW and How Does It Work? #20 The Truth Is You Are Not The Only Person Concerned About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #21 I Don't Want To Spend This Much Time On CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW. How About You? #22 How To Earn $398/Day Using CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #23 14 Days To A Better CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #24 How To Take The Headache Out Of CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #25 17 Tricks About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW You Wish You Knew Before #26 5 Incredibly Useful CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Tips For Small Businesses #27 Why Some People Almost Always Make/Save Money With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #28 The Secrets To Finding World Class Tools For Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Quickly #29 Believe In Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Skills But Never Stop Improving #30 3 Ways Twitter Destroyed My CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Without Me Noticing #31 5 Simple Steps To An Effective CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Strategy #32 10 Best Practices For CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #33 CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW And Love Have 4 Things In Common #34 Top 25 Quotes On CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #35 How To Buy (A) CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW On A Tight Budget #36 Use CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW To Make Someone Fall In Love With You #37 Take The Stress Out Of CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #38 How To Win Clients And Influence Markets with CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #39 Boost Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW With These Tips #40 The Untold Secret To Mastering CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW In Just 3 Days #41 Your Key To Success: CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #42 Improve(Increase) Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW In 3 Days #43 10 Warning Signs Of Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Demise #44 How To Start A Business With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #45 5 Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #46 Savvy|Smart|Sexy People Do CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW :) #47 Find Out Now, What Should You Do For Fast CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW? #48 Proof That CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Really Works #49 CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW: An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #50 How To Win Buyers And Influence Sales with CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #51 It's All About (The) CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #52 Top 3 Ways To Buy A Used CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #53 10 Things You Have In Common With CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #54 Rules Not To Follow About CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #55 The Ultimate Deal On CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #56 You Don't Have To Be A Big Corporation To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW #57 5 Ways CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Will Help You Get More Business #58 Beware The CRYSTAL JEWELS TV SHOW Scam